Thermodynamics is a system-critical consideration in many computing devices. A common computing system includes a number of active components that generate substantial heat, including to some degree each of the many active devices within the computing system. Among the greatest concerns for heat dissipation are central processing units (CPUs) and graphics processing units (GPUs), which may include many millions or even billions of transistors. Other components may make lesser heat contributions to the thermal output of a computing system. A primary concern in the field of thermodynamic engineering for computing devices is transferring heat from these and other sensitive electronic components into a cooled ambient environment where it is less likely to cause damage.